


Нормальные герои...

by for_owlman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка-переход от жизни Дуга и "Бакса" к следующей главе. </p><p>Внимание: основные персонажи - Дуг и сильно ООСный Бакс. Мстители и прочие - "подтанцовка", так что за этим не сюда. Вас предупреждали (ТМ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нормальные герои...

― Вы думаете, это сработает? ― недоверчиво спросил Клинт, и Фьюри тяжело вздохнул.  
― Мне это нравится не больше твоего, Бартон. У нас, к сожалению, нет вариантов. ЩИТ разгромлен, каких-либо вариантов нет. С наемниками связываться придется всё равно. Привлечь мутантов, по меньшей мере, очень сложно.  
― Даже при том, что... ― начал Тони, но Фьюри перебил его почти сразу же ― а точнее, даже и не перебил, а просто продолжил говорить так, что Старк вынужден был заткнуться.  
― …Даже при том, что Роджерс женат на дочери одного из их лидеров. Правда, Роджерс?  
― Правда, ― спокойно ответил Стив. Тони приподнял бровь, а тот пояснил: ― Я не собираюсь давить на своего тестя или клянчить у него людей, чтоб он послал их сюда умирать. Мы, в конце концов, присягу давали. А они... Сумеете нанять ― хорошо. Нет ― не мои проблемы.  
― Тут должен быть традиционный пассаж про дерьмо, которое ты задолбался за нами выгребать... ― вздохнул Клинт. Фьюри тем временем продолжил:  
― А эта парочка ― неплохое комбо, да и требования у них, говорят, вполне умеренные. Опять же...  
― Опять же ― два суперсолдата лучше, чем один, да и парнишка не так прост, верно? ― устало отозвалась Вдова. Стив удивлённо поглядел на неё, а Романофф пояснила: ― Ты вряд ли в курсе... Зимний Солдат... он не сказать чтоб прячется. Скорее, ушел, что называется, на вольные хлеба ― промышляет сейчас как наемник... ну, ты понимаешь. С ним на подхвате какой-то шкет... Шкет явно не простой.  
― И вы хотите их нанять, чтоб они участвовали в операции. ― Стив даже не спрашивал. Старк пожал плечами:  
― Пушечное мясо. Ничего личного, но...  
― Но Баки надрал задницу мне. А я ― большинству присутствующих. Так что хороший вопрос, кто окажется пушечным мясом, ― огрызнулся Стив. Фьюри поднял ладонь:  
― Значит, договорились. 

Когда появились наемники, всем, даже Старку, стало как-то немного не по себе. Дуглас уже успел обзавестись амуницией «как у Зимнего Солдата», очками и маской, да и в остальном они выглядели практически одинаково. Бионическая рука Солдата была незаметна под курткой, так что на первый взгляд к компании героев подошли почти близнецы ― только цвет волос был разный: темный у Солдата и ярко-рыжий у Дуга. Конечно, если присмотреться, становилось ясно, что Дуг был тоньше и каким-то более угловатым, чем Солдат, да и разница между живой и бионической рукой была на самом деле заметна. Если присмотреться. 

А в какой-то момент всё пошло плохо. Пушечное мясо, говорите? Вопрос, кто. 

― Я ничего не могу с этим сделать!.. – Тор был злым и взмыленным как скаковая лошадь: ну да, конечно, когда раз за разом кидаешься пробивать стену собственным лбом… ― Здесь не действует магия...  
― А без неё ты примерно как я без костюма, ― огрызнулся Старк: последнюю пару часов он зачищал территорию от наступавших дроидов странной, инопланетной конструкции.  
― Такого быть не может!..  
― А это значит, что мы тут счас все возьмем и героически помрем!.. ― в тон ему ответил Тони. 

Всё было просто: им было очень нужно сломать некую малопонятную, но, как внезапно согласились «местные гении» в лице Старка, Романофф, и Дугласа, хотя его никто не спрашивал ― крайне ненужную для них хрень. Грубая сила здесь не сработала ― тот же Роджерс или Старк не могли, Тор, их надежда, оказался бессилен, а Бэннер… В настоящее время Халк был ломать – то есть невменяем. Доктора Бэннера скрутил очередной из его приступов – и как всегда не вовремя: зелёный «мистер Хайд» умудрился вырваться на свободу и не желал ничего, кроме как крушить и сеять ужас и разоренье. Хорошо было уже и то, что Бэннер приближение срыва почуял заранее и уехал в горы: во избежание – так что эту операцию Мстители проводили без него. 

Дуглас тронул Бакса за руку, и когда тот повернул к нему голову, снял очки, а потом и маску. Солдат сначала не понял, но потом повторил его жест. И, как бывало нечасто, что-то появилось в его глазах ― что-то живое, что-то, о чем сам Бакс как-то рассказал в одном из самых длинных своих речей, какую Дуг от него слышал: «Я не помню практически ничего о той жизни... другой. А что касается этой... это жизнь приложения к автомату. Я практически ничего не чувствовал. Работал. А потом я начал чувствовать...» 

― Эй, ты! Да-да, именно ты, красивый и со щитом! ― наглый голос «малолетки» удивительным образом перекрыл окружающий шум. Стив обернулся к ним, и встретил взгляд не непроницаемых черных очков, но живых глаз ― живых даже у Баки, и наглую ухмылку Дуга. И вдруг понял, что сейчас услышит.  
― Ну что, покажем этим зазнавшимся божкам и гениям-миллиардерам, на что способны простые земные суперсолдаты?.. 

Соединенный воедино удар трех суперсолдат ― они даже двигались на одном чутье и совершенно синхронно ― дал то, чего не могли дать технологии Старка и магия Тора. Правда, и отдача от удара оказалась кошмарная, для них ― особенно. Хуже всего пришлось Солдату, который пытался закрыть остальных, Стив отделался средними повреждениями, а Дугу, которого, как самого младшего, прикрывали оба остальных, было проще всего. 

В «особую» больницу ― особую не тем, что была подведомственной кому-то особенному, а тем, что там заправляли мутанты, и для Роджерса, соответственно, это была любезность тестя ― Дуг влез в окно. И, дождавшись, пока Бакс очнется, жизнерадостно сообщил ему:

― Ну держись, чувак, счас Уоттсом пытать буду.


End file.
